


Little Things

by Frechi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Little Highschool romance?, M/M, Second attempt on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechi/pseuds/Frechi
Summary: Just two beautiful boys playing volleyball and realizing some things
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 15





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AARRIIIIAA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AARRIIIIAA).



> I tried fluff again, tell me if you think I succeeded :)
> 
> A story for this wonderful majesty:  
> https://twitter.com/AARRIIIIAA?s=09  
> @AARRIIIIAA
> 
> Also a thank you to Furudate Haruichi for creating this masterwork that set a new record for breaking my heart and also is the first Manga that healed it in the same moment
> 
> Please do not use my content for anything!

Bokuto had noticed something. Something about a person that he hadn't noticed before. Something that the person only showed when they interacted with him. It let him ponder, him not being able to figure out the reason why he treated him differently than their other teammates.  
Well, Akaashi was a setter for sure. So he adjusted the way he would toss the ball for every player in a different way. Maybe that was just alike. He adjusted himself to the people around him.

"Haaaaa," a long sigh unrolled from his lips.  
"That was a sigh. What ever made it this big must be heavy," his classmate noted between bites.  
It was lunch break and of course the thoughts of the spiky headed were on his Kohai.  
"What's up?" his friend continued to ask.  
"I just can't figure him out," the owly boy said a little frustrated.  
"Who?  
"Akaashi"  
"That cute sophomore in your club that always looks so stern?"  
"Yeah, that one"  
"Why? What's he doing?"  
"He treats me differently"  
"Why?"  
"That's what I want to know"  
He let out a sigh again.  
"Why don't you just ask him?"  
"WOAH!"  
The spiky haired boy jumped up from his seat, startling the whole room, including his friend.  
"You really never thought about that?" he asked when the other students returned to their own occupations.  
"You really never thought about that," he then realised again just how scatterbrained his friend who sat down again, was.

The ball came down. The loud sound was followed by a certain voice.  
"Hey, hey, hey," Bokuto shouted, feeling the ecstasy from his spike scoring a point. The whistle whistled and ended the game, thus ending the club for today.  
Still staring at his hand from the good feeling, a voice called out to him.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi called him softly. He looked up with his name, spoken so gently. It didn't need more than these dark eyes to look at his yellowy amber ones and he knew he should help. Maybe it also was because of the other members cleaning the gym but Bokuto wanted to pin it on these eyes that suddenly had a different feeling to their gaze.  
"We are cleaning up," the blackette told him, indirectly telling his Senpai to help. He then turned around and carried on with collecting the volleyballs that were dispersed across the whole gym. And it left Bokuto at a loss for a moment, the question he wanted to ask completely forgotten. He could only look after him.

Akaashi truly spoke another language. Letters, arranged in words that built sentences he wasn't able to understand. He would translate them but he didn't know how. It was like figuring out hieroglyphs. All his movement alone was different. He found it in the smallest of gestures. Setting the ball for him, knowing how to deal with his problematic sides, even how he had just turned away from him. When he watched him more, talking to other club members, there really was a difference between how he behaved with Bokuto. With Bokuto he seemed more careful. Careful but gentle from time to time.  
The little affections he would show him occasionally. A pat on the head while he was tieing his shoes, a rub on the back when his spike scored a point. The way he powerfully yet gently gave him high five, careful to not hurt his precious hands. How he knew exactly what to do when Bokuto lost all confidence during playing. Sometimes he had a rare tenderness in his eyes when he looked at him. And Bokuto noticed now, watching his Kohai. Akaashi was someone special and he wanted to keep him. He maybe was a bit dull but he understood as much. Even though he didn't understand the feeling his heart shared when he only noticed now all these little things about the younger one. And from that moment on he went silent. Silently breaking his eyes away from Akaashi, silently helping to clean up, silently changing his clothes and silently leaving for home, a certain dark eyed boy walking alongside him like he did so many times before. But today was just a little bit different. Because Akaashi had very well noticed the strange silence that had come over his Senpai. But he wasn't sure, against his usual behaviour, how to address it. He was worried for the older one, maybe something had happened. But at the same time he didn't feel like he was in the place to ask Bokuto about it. It was one of the little differences he behaved around his Senpai with, he had noticed that about himself, knowing them very well. And he also knew why they were there. But if anyone would ask him, he would deny it all. Especially if Bokuto would be the one to ask. Even though he kinda doubted that he ever would, he was not attentive enough towards these kind of things.  
Akaashi wanted to sigh. It was not necessarily painful but to some extend it still hurt, a dull pain, more a dragging ache that following through his body like a string, being directly attached to his heart. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his feet walk the way from his memory. He needed his footsteps to be enough. Or else he would certainly fall deeper into this hole.

Bokuto was thinking about these little things, he was thinking about what they meant but with every step he seemed to be able to grasp the answers less and less. The only thing he noticed that was clearly not leaving him, was that feeling that encreased more and more, a feeling he also didn't know the meaning of.  
The silence hadn't left his side yet, quiet eyes lifting, landing on the back of his Kohai. He traced the outline of his back, followed his uniform down to the hem, along to where his spine began in his almost fragile neck, down to where it ended with his narrow hips, long legs ending the connection to the ground his feet stepped on. His eyes jumped back to his upper back, shoulders widening but they weren't as buff as his own. And his arms were slim yet strong enough for so many things. He had seen Akaashi's hands toss to him many times, his thin fingers...  
Now that he thought about it, sometimes they seemed as if they could break a bit too easily. When the team was split and playing against each other and they would be on opposite teams, he had felt a little fear whenever he had come in contact with the ball, be it a toss or just an incidencial hit. His fingers were just so long and thin, looking fragile even though they were strong and anything but unsteady.  
Breaking his eyes away from them, he had never watched him so closely and carefully, they landed on his head at last. A head full of cunning intelligence. A head full with black hair that was shining in the light. A head with a face that always looked so serious but eyes that radiated a deep tenderness, an affectionate softness glisting with the black gleam of these onyx eyes. And lips that parted only a bit when they let the most beautiful melody of words escape.

Oh, Bokuto noticed.

He suddenly stopped, Akaashi walking a few steps more before turning around to him.

"Bokuto-san?" he asked him to come.  
But the older one just stood there for a second longer, staring at the younger one with his owl eyes until he finally broke his silence.  
"You know," Bokuto then said, "I might love you"


End file.
